Taken
by Pussnboots17
Summary: When visiting his mom Izuku is surprised and taken away by the League of Villains, where Shigaraki and Dabi decide that the young hero need to pay for all the times he got in their way. (short little thing based off a dream)


I was exhausted after training, was working us extra hard this week to prepare for our upcoming exams; That mixed with my private training with All Might gave me no energy to relax. I wish I could enjoy my 3-day weekend but I promised my mom I would come home for it and help her clean the house. I sighed as I opened the door to my mom's apartment.

"Mom, I'm home." I called out only to be met with silence as I took off my shoes, and walked deeper into the apartment. A note was on the table.

' _Izuku,_

_Sorry, I'm not home a coworker called out sick and they needed me to cover, I will be home tomorrow morning and we can clean in the afternoon. Love you and enjoy the food I made for you._

_Mom'_

I smiled as I pulled out the food from the fridge heating it up and texting my mom a thank you and that I made it to the home ok. The house was silent, I turned on the tv for some background noise. I was just sitting down to eat when my phone vibrated.

_**Uraraka: hey you make it to your moms ok?**_

_**Me: yup, she's at work but she made me my favorite dinner :D**_

_**Uraraka: lucky, I love your mom's cooking! You better bring me some when you come back.**_

_**Me: lol knowing my mom she will send me back with enough for everyone, so no worries there.**_

_**Uraraka: yay, your mom is the best. **_

_**Me: I quite agree anyway I am heading to bed, Mr. Arizawa has been working us to the bone I'm exhausted.**_

_**Uraraka: Ik right gah, sleep well Deku talk to you tomorrow.**_

_**Me: night Uraraka.**_

I smiled heading to my now mostly empty room, to plug in my phone. I plopped down on my bed just as a loud knock broke through the silence of the apartment. I groaned looking over at the clock. It was 11:00 at night who knocks this late at night. I sighed as I got up and headed to the door another set of knocks echoing through the house.

"I'm coming." I called out hoping that the knocking didn't disturb the neighbors. I opened the door before feezing, all the hairs on my body stood on end as I stood face to face with Tomura Shigaraki. I went to jump back, but in my tired state I wasn't fast enough; Shigaraki was swift as he lunged forward and I felt a heavy metal cuff snap-close around my wrist. My quirk was immediately gone, and my already exhausted body felt even more exhausted. I hit the arm of the couch tripping at hitting my head on the coffee table. The room was spinning as I tried to get back; I felt a strong swift kick connect with my chest sending me falling back to the ground. Air knocked out of my lungs. My vision was blurry as Shigaraki stood over me, he grabbed a handful of my hair and started dragging me across the floor. I felt a whoosh of cold air and a drop in temperature, the ground felt harder. He must have taken me through one of Kurogiri's portals. My head was swimming. I tried to focus on coming up with a plan to escape, but I couldn't focus. I felt the blood dripping down my face, as I was thrown onto something soft and another cuff placed on my free wrist and both pulled and locked above my head.

"I was planning for a much bigger fight than that, I'm kind of disappointed." Shigaraki said his raspy voice echoed off the walls of the room, as he shuffled around looking for something.

"Though it was nice to have something go smoothly for once. Especially with you involved. You always seem to be right there when something goes wrong. You were there at the USJ, then again to rescue your hot-headed friend. YOU JUST ALWAYS SEEM TO GET IN MY WAY!" he slammed something, my vision started to focus again as he came back over to me. His face was turned up in an angry sneer, as he stood above me. His chapped lips leaned down close to my ear before whispering in my ear.

"I will break you." His hot breath ghosted down my neck leaving a chill that spread through my body into my blood. I shook my head trying to clear my head and process what he meant. Though it became clear when he put all five fingers on my clothes, causing them to disintegrate around me. My stomach dropped and I swear my heart stopped and he reached my boxers.

"All Might, Ha. He won't be able to save you this time." Shigaraki sneered as he closed his fingers around them. The cold air sent a shiver up my boxers disintegrated off my form. I could feel tears swell up in my eyes as the situation became all too real.

"No. Please don't do this." I managed to get out as the tears started to fall down my cheeks.

A sick smile crept across his face as he looked down at me. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to mine. I tried to press my lips closed but he pressed harder sliding his tongue into my mouth. I felt sick as the slimy appendage moved around, I bit down. He shot back, slapping me across the face. My vision swam again.

"It would be smart is you don't pull a stunt like that again. I would hate to end this so soon." he cooed sickly sweet as me and his hand traveled down my body. Grabbing my dick roughly and jerking it. Tears rolled down my face as I tried to twist my body out of his grasp. He leaned in and kissed me again, jerking me off as he did so. My body betraying me and getting hard. He released my mouth as he let go of me. Reaching for something out of my sight.

"Please stop." I whispered as I heard a bottle pop open. I could hear the sound of a thick gel being squeezed out. The bed squeaked as he shifted position. He reached his hand under my sack the cold gel dripping off his fingers and down to my hole. I tensed up, trying to cover and block him with my legs, but he just scoffed before pushing them apart and giving himself better access. I felt his finger pressed against my asshole. The lube causing my skin to tingle as he pressed into the tight entrance. I closed my eyes as his finger slid in the pain searing spreading through my body as he moved his finger deeper inside. He pulled out his finger out and I gasped at the pain. I could hear him squeezing out more lube before once again entering me. I could feel him add a second finger. The pain was gone mostly now, but my body was hot and tense as he wiggled his fingers around in me, spreading hole open. Shigaraki started sliding his fingers in and out of me while searching for my sweet spot, it didn't take him long before he found it, making my back arch and my legs kick at each thrust, tears streamed down my face as my body continued to betray me. The hot feeling in my body was building and my dick was hard. Shigaraki knew he was winning against my body using it in ways that would break down my defenses so he could achieve his goal. There was a knock at the door breaking the sickening silence that filled the room.

"Enter." Shigaraki called out as the door creaked open.

"Brought you the drugs you wanted." a bored voice said as his footsteps stopped at the bedside.

"Not bad, boss. Looks like you have been having fun." the voice said, I cracked my eye open looking up at the voice, it was Dabi. His eye met mine and a cold smile came across his face.

"You willing to share your little toy boss?" he asked keeping his eyes locked with mine.

" Inject him with the drug and you can keep his mouth busy till I finish off down here." Shigaraki said pulling his fingers out of me and shifting on the bed. There was the rustling of clothes from both men and a sharp needle being pressed into the crook of my elbow. My head was throbbing and I could still hardly focus, all I could do was try to weakly pull way but it was useless.

"Good, now help me move him and bed so we can really break him." Shigaraki said as they moved the bed the chains, jerking me off my back onto my stomach. Whatever they injected me with was fast-acting. I was losing all sense of reality and the world was spinning. I couldn't form any words to protest and my limbs felt weak. There was a hot pressure at my ass followed by searing pain as something was shoved inside me. I turned my head to see Shigaraki standing between my legs, a fresh wave of tears started streaming down my face as he started moving. I opened my mouth to cry out only to have something shoved in it. Looking up I could see Dabi smiling down at me and he held my grabbed a fist full of hair and started moving in and out of my mouth. I couldn't focus, the pain was intensified as Shigaraki once again found my prostate, and began hitting it. I moaned around Dabi's cock who in response shoved himself deeper into my throat making me gag. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to reaching climax, and from the rising speed of Shigaraki's thrusts, he was getting close too. Dabi couldn't be far behind either at this rate. More tears fell as I felt myself cum, I moaned loudly, this sent Dabi over the edge filling my mouth his hot cum, I tried not to swallow but he kept his cock in my mouth forcing me to drink it. Shigaraki pulled out cumming all over my back before grabbing his clothes and heading for the door.

"Do whatever you want to him, just don't kill him." He called from the doorway.

"Will do boss." Dabi replied flipping me over. "Now first thing first, let's brand you so you know who you belong too." The pain hit me before his words had a chance to sink in. His index finger had a bright blue flame flowing out of it pressed to my skin as he seared the letters L.O.V into it. "Your ours now. No Heros are taking you back." he whispered in my ear as he thrust into me.

I could feel his hands heat up once again searing my skin as he thrust in and out of me. The pain was intense and I was pretty sure I lost consciousness more than once, between the head injury, the drug and the pain I wasn't sure what was happening to me at all anymore and I had no clue how long I had been down here. I soon only started focusing on what I would do once I was free from here, but that escape didn't last long as a slap to my face brought me back to reality as I once again reached climax and Dabi did one last hard thrust into me filling me with his cum in my hole.

"Well that was fun, definitely will be back later for another round." he let out a dark chuckle as he left room turning out the lights sending me into complete darkness.


End file.
